This is an improvement over the invention shown in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,219, which was granted July 15, 1980 for "Harmonica Stand". In that invention, means were provided for supporting a harmonica next to a microphone so that the musician had his hands free to play a guitar, piano or the like in accompaniment with the harmonica rendition. Means were also provided to shield the microphone from sound distortions which might result from blowing into it.